He´s gone
by SASC-The Kid
Summary: A teammember died. The other reflect on that.... bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this FF becaus I found it interesting to show how the team would think when an important person dies.

Disclaimer: Sorry! Not mine! **Sob** but I'm collecting money **lol**

He´s gone

The truth

She stood in front of the table in the breakroom. Her eyes filled with tears. The rest of her Co-workers sat at the table and waited for her to say something. She hesitated because she didn´t know how the others would react. "Why he", she thought, "He was the one who gave us power and courage." The tears started running down her face.

"What´s up?", one of her friends asked.

"I´m sorry that I have to tell you the whole story now", she said,"I told you lies the last three weeks."

"What?"

"In which relation did you tell us lies?", someone asked.

"He isn´t in holidays. He was killed by a son of a murderer who he had caught two months ago", she said. Everyone of them heard the sadness swinging in her voice.

"He´s dead!", no one understood what they had heard a minute before.

"Why? We know it´s hard but tell us. Please!"

After a few minutes she calmed down and collected her thoughts about this special case.

"Well, the son killed him because he thought and said that there were wrong evidences in the case, which show that his mother is a murderer. So the son was mad at the investigator and killed him but…", her voice broke.

"But he was clever enough to give us many evidences to find his murderer", another on finished.

"Yeah! So I´m sorry to tell that our friend, person of trust and supervisor Gil Grissom is dead. Your honor.", and with these words Catherine Willows left the breakroom.

She couldn't see that Sara Sidle started crying. She couldn't see that Warrick Brown just shook his head. She couldn't see that Greg´s face didn´t show any expressions anymore. She couldn´t see that Nick didn´t believe it. She couldn´t see doctor Al Robbins who had told her the COD. And she couldn´t see Jim Brass who had been the best friend of Grissom.

"Did you know it?", Warrick asked Brass and Robbins.

"I was the detective for this case", Brass answered.

"I´m the coroner but I didn´t want to believe that it was Grissom.", said doctor Robbins.

"Well, mm…is…is he buried?", Greg spoke out loud what the whole team wanted to know.

"No, he isn´t yet", Robbins told them, " So excuse me but there are many other dead bodies."

He left the breakroom, too.

"C'mon Sara! Stay here, please!", Nick didn´t want that Sara´s thoughts were at Grissom and that she got depression, "Think clear! That's what he wants now from you!"

"Okay!", said Sara absentminded.

Then Nick brought Sara home when the sun rose. A new day in sin city started but there was something. There was a big hole in the hearts of seven people.

TBC

A/N: Please no flames. This is my firstc english FF ever. And don't get me wrong since I don't hate Grissom – actually he's one of my fave's. Oh and please leave me a tiny little review. :D You just have to press this lovely bottom to the left :D

**grabs the last evidences and runs off to the lab**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maybe some are OOC but remember it's my first. Thx for the reviews. And I wanna thank my beta.

Missing Time

It's a new beautiful day in Las Vegas but there was a big tragedy for seven people the last night.

Their friend Gil Grissom couldn't see the sin city anymore. He couldn't make experiment with bugs anymore. And he couldn't meet anybody else again.

That made the day for these special seven people not beautiful. For them it's the most terrible day of their life.

Gil Grissom hadn't got enough time living on earth.

The time is missing.

TBC

A/N: Well I know that this chapter is a bit short. So please, click on the small bottom on the left. And after that you see, that a third chapter will appear soon. :P

So bye.

**grabs the last evidences and runs off to the lab**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thx for the reviews. And here is the third chapter. :D

I'll never forget these corpse

The coroner doctor Robbins finished an autopsy. He put a white blanket over the dead body. Robbins turned and went to another metal stretcher. There he put the white blanket away because he wanted to see the face of Gil Grissom.

"I'll never forget these corpse", he thought, "It's special. Now he's cold and he hasn't got warm skin."

"You were a man who worked with a power like no one of us", he said to Grissom´s body, "You found a solution for every case you had investigated. It's hard to see you here in my second home under those circumstances. I'll tell you now what your COD was. … Why did you die?"

Robbins stopped. He waited a moment and then he started thinking if it's right what he wanted to do.

"Well", he started", your murderer hit you with a baseball-racket at the head. Before he hit you a second time you had enough time to give us some evidences. After the second hit you were unconscious but you felt everything what he did. He beat you up. Many bones were broken and you had inner wounds. And then he shot you with a gun in your head."

Flashback begins.

A young man, 20 years old, goes with a baseball-racket to Grissom. He punches him at the head. Grissom defends desperate himself after the first blow. But he hasn't got a chance. He will be hit a twice. Now he falls down on the ground. Unconscious. The man starts to beat him up and kicks him. Then the man takes a gun out of his jacket and shots. Red blood runs on the asphalt. The man escapes.

Flashback ends.

The voice of doctor Robbins broke. He got goose bumps.

"I'm sorry. I…. You should know that it was horrible for me to show your mother what happened to you. She started crying. I can't tell you anything more because it was and it is terrible for me."

Flashback begins.

An old woman talks with doctor Robbins. She tells him that she can read lips. But the doc has to speak slowly. Then Robbins shows the woman, Grissom´s mother, the way to the freezing compartment and opens one of them. He takes Gil out. And he starts telling his mum the COD. Grissom´s mother starts crying. She can't stop her tears.

Flashback ends.

In this moment the door opened and David Phillips, the Co-coroner, came in.

"Erm, doctor Robbins?", he asked softly when he saw that the doc stood near Grissom's body.

The Doc turned: "What is, David?"

"The funeral home called. They said that they would come in two days to take Mr. Grissom."

"Thanks David", Robbins said and looked back at Grissom´s face.

David left the room. And doc Robbins thought: "Just two day. Only two days and you will never be here anymore."

He put Grissom back into the freezing compartment. He closed the door.

"I'll never forget these corpse", he said loudly.

TBC

A/N: There is a small bottom on the left, which is alone. Click on it and it'll become your friend. :D

**grabs the last evidences and runs off to the lab**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi. I am back with a new chapter. My thx are for rivendellelve, my beta and one of my best friends, and for all my readers. :D

Quincy wants to be alone

"Quincy wants to be alone", Brass remembered when he had said that sentence to an officer six years ago.

Brass sat down in a chair of his office.

He started thinking again: "Now you are alone like you wanted. No one can disturb you at your work now."

He looked at a photo on his desk. It was a photo of the last Christmas party. He put the photo down on the desk, because at Christmas they were happy and now…. Brass closed his eyes. He saw the crime scene and he remembered.

Flashback begins.

Brass gets a call that there was found a corpse near the Strip. At first it is a normal shift. But then on the car park everything changes. Brass leaves his Ford Taurus and goes to the officer who tells him the look of the victim. The officer can't finish his information but Brass does because he knows the look of the victim. The officer is surprised and shows Brass the dead body. Brass is shocked as he sees Grissom. He gives the officer some instruction. After that Brass calls Catherine Willows.

Flashback ends.

"Damn!", Brass shouted out loud and throw the jar, which he had filled with water, at the wall.

"I had to die! I'm the bad guy! I'm the cop!"

Brass closed his eyes again. He saw the son laughing. A malicious laughter. He opened his eyes, stood up and left his office. In the hall he stopped and watched through the window.

There, in his office, he often sat with Grissom talking about a case. And now no one will come to talk with him in his office.

"Yeah, Grissom was a dignified successor to be the head of the nightshift. A perfect choice", Brass thought.

Then he said: "Now you are alone, Quincy."

He left the P.D.

TBC

A/N: I like this chapter very much. And you? Do you like it too? Tell the small bottom your thoughts. **lol**

**grabs the last evidences and runs off to the lab**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Special thx to rivendellelve who is there for me if I need her.

5. Memories

Greg sat down next to Mia Dickenson in the Dann lab. Both didn´t say anything. Mia worked. Greg stared at the wall.

Suddenly Greg started speaking: "Do you know that Grissom supported me all time to get a CSI guy?"

"Yes, I know", she said.

"Now I can't thank him anymore. He´s gone."

"I know, Greg", she said again, "He was a good supervisor."

"Good! He was great and brilliant in one person. He was smarter than Albert Einstein."

"God Greg! You exaggerate. I understand your sadness but you're getting weird. That doesn´t bring Grissom back to life. Do anything against that."

"But … but he gave me a second chance", one tear ran down over Greg´s face.

"The story with the toilet at the crime scene?", Mia asked smiling a bit.

"Yes", Greg smiled, too , "Nick and the rest often said that between Grissom and me were crazy and funny moments. I didn´t think so. But now I want a crazy moment between him and me."

His sadness grew.

"Greg, he´s dead and you can´t change anything."

"Well", Greg remembered, " I know that five years before there was a funny moment between us."

"Tell me. It can help you to assimilate Grissom death. So let me start smiling", Mia said,

"Maybe you´re the one who can console me, cause I´m sad about his death, too."

"Catherine gave me a head like a coronet from Portia Richman", Greg told Mia, "I should make a DNA Profile. After that I disinfected it and I put the coronet on my head and started dancing in the lab. Catherine arrived first. After a few minutes of talking she looked very shocked. Grissom stood behind me. I just said 'excuse me, I have to work' and left. It was embarrassing cause I´ve got much respect for Grissom."

"Such a funny story", Mia said laughing, "Nick is right what he said about the situation between you and Grissom. … Thanks."

"For what?"

made me laugh. I haven't laughed much lately."

"Why… Wait a moment! Let me guess. You know that Grissom is dead longer than I do?", Greg asked disbelieving.

"Yes", Mia answered.

"Why didn´t you tell us anything."

"Catherine and Ecklie didn´t want that I tell anything about that. I promised. So Grissom´s case got the number 41397."

Flashback begins.

Catherine and Ecklie talked to Mia about Grissom´s death. It should be a secret. Mia nodded. Catherine gave her hair in an evidences bag. Mia started working.

Flashback ends.

"I think we are work mates. So why Mia?", Greg couldn´t understand Mia. He reproached her.

"It was hard for me, too. Okay. I was alone, Greg. Do you wanna know how it is to be alone. I couldn´t tell anybody about how I feel because then I would have broken the promise."

"But it was Grissom who died. Didn´t you have any respect?"

"I have enough respect to know that I shouldn´t break any promises of my supervisors and that it was right what I had done."

"But…but…", more tears ran down over Greg´s face.

Mia stopped working.

"Greg, I know it´s hard for everyone of us. You´re not alone with your emotions.", Mia tried to calm down Greg.

"I feel alone. The man who was the best supervisor I ever had is gone."

Mia took out her gloves.

"He isn´t really gone. Grissom lives in our memories and heart. You´ve got great memories of Grissom that you can share.", Mia cheered Greg up, "Tell me one of your memories."

Now Greg understood what Mia meant. He won new courage and started telling Mia his memories of Grissom.

A/N: Hope you like. And please click the little thing on the left side to tell me your opinion.

**grabs the last evidences and runs off to the lab**


End file.
